wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lunar Festival Elders
During the Lunar Festival, there will be 50 Elders spread around the world. Some are located in towns, instances, or just outside. Each gives you a Coin of Ancestry. Note that each Elder tells you the location of 4-5 other Elders in close proximity to him. Moreover, they will not tell you the location of any Elders you have already visited. You can only receive one coin per Elder. Coins of Ancestry you can be turned in for several tailoring and engineering patterns, as well as other items. Each coin you receive also generates 50 faction with either the Horde or Alliance. Furthermore, each Elder you visint will send you a letter via in-game mail which contains fireworks or an Elune's Stone and a +250 health buff. For information see: Lunar Festival Coin Info on Thott, Info on the Blizzard eu forum Elder Locations Kalimdor Eastern Kingdoms Walkthrough for All Coins: Alliance # Iron Forge - Mystic Ward # Searing Gorge - Southwest corner in Blackchar Cave: 21,79 # Blackrock Spire - After a few pulls into LBRS, the Elder will be across the first wooden bridge. # Blackrock Depths - In the middle of the Arena. # Burning Steppes - On Dreadmaul rock north of Morgan's Vigil: 82,46 # Burning Steppes - Flame Crest (that cave with the Libram guy): 64,24 # Stormwind - Park # Elwynn Forest - In Goldshire, behind blacksmith: 39, 63 # Westfall - Atop the Sentinel Hill tower: 56,47 # Sunken Temple - Head left when you zone-in. Go up the set of stairs, killt he first set of dragon, and enter the main room with all the dragons. The Elder is in the Northeast corner. # Blasted Lands - Just North of the Dark Portal: 58, 51 # STV - Just off the docks in Boot Bay: 27,74 # STV - Outside ZG zone-in: 53,18 BOAT TO RATCHET # The Barrens - In Ratchet, behind the inn: 62,36 # The Barrens - Crossroads: 51 30 # Orgrimmar: 40, 34, Valley of Wisdom # Durotar - Razor Hill: 53,43 # The Barrens - Camp Taurajo: 45,57 # Mulgore - Northend of Bloodhoof Village: 48,53 # Thunderbluff - Elder Rise: 72,23 # Thousand Needles - In Freewind Post: 49,50 # Thousand Needles - In Shimmering Flats by Mirage Raceway: 79,77 # Tanaris - In Gadgetzan: 51,27 # Tanaris- In Uldum, far south Tanaris: 36,80 # Zul'Farrak - In Ghazrilla's room by the gong. # Un'goro Crater - By Slithering Scar, above ground: 50,76 # Silithus - In Cenarion Hold: 43,87 # Silithus - Northwest in the Crystal Vale: 23,11 HEARTH TO IF # Dun Morogh - In Kharanos by the inn: 46,51 # Loch Modan - In Thelsamar: 33,46. # Hinterlands - In the middle of Hinterlands by the Creeping Ruin: 49,48 # Eastern Plaguelands - By Light's Hope Chapel: 81,60 # Eastern Plaguelands - At Crown Gaurd Tower in the south: 39,75 # Stratholme - North of the festival lane mailbox. Make your first left in the instance, go through the gate, turn right, and the Elder will be standing at the back. # Western Plaguelands - In the Northwest south of the Wheeping Cave: 65,47 # Western Plaguelands - Atop the Scholomance tower, outside the instance: 52,26 # Tirisfall Glades - Slightly south of the town of Brill: 61, 53 # Undercity - In the middle of Undercity, above ground: 66, 38 # Silverpine Forest - By The Sepulcher: 44,51 HEARTH TO IF PORT TO MOONGLADE # Winterspring - In Everlook: 61,37 # Winterspring - Ruins of Kel'Theril, southwest of Everlook: 57,25 # Felwood - North of Jaedenar: 37,53 # Azshara - Far Southeast corner in Ravencrest Monument: 71,85 # Ashenvale - East side Astrannar: 35,48 # Darkshore - Just south of Auberdine: 36,46 # Teldrassil - Southern end of Dolanaar: 57,60 # Teldrassil - Darnassus, in Cenarion Enclave: 33,14 # Maraudon - Jump into the water by the Princess and Rotgrip. Swim to the east and head up the ramp. Turn right and head up a 2nd ramp. The Elder will be in front of you. # Feralas - East of Dire Maul in Lariss Pavillion: 76,37 # Feralas - Dire Maul, in the arena outside the instance: 43,67 Walkthrough for All Coins: Horde You should have Hearthstone in Orgrimmar and start in Winterspring. # Winterspring - In Everlook: 61,37 # Winterspring - Ruins of Kel'Theril, southwest of Everlook: 57,25 # Felwood - North of Jaedenar: 37,53 # Azshara - Far Southeast corner in Ravencrest Monument: 71,85 # Ashenvale - East side Astrannar: 35,48 # Darkshore - Just south of Auberdine: 36,46 # Teldrassil - Darnassus, in Cenarion Enclave: 33,14 # Teldrassil - Southern end of Dolanaar: 57,60 HEARTH TO ORGRIMMAR # Orgrimmar: 40, 34, Valley of Wisdom # Durotar - Razor Hill: 53,43 # The Barrens - In Ratchet, behind the inn: 62,36 # The Barrens - Crossroads: 51 30 # The Barrens - Camp Taurajo: 45,57 # Thunderbluff - Elder Rise: 72,23 # Mulgore - Northend of Bloodhoof Village: 48,53 # Maraudon - Jump into the water by the Princess and Rotgrip. Swim to the east and head up the ramp. Turn right and head up a 2nd ramp. The Elder will be in front of you. # Feralas - East of Dire Maul in Lariss Pavillion: 76,37 # Feralas - Dire Maul, in the arena outside the instance: 43,67 # Thousand Needles - In Freewind Post: 49,50 # Thousand Needles - In Shimmering Flats by Mirage Raceway: 79,77 # Tanaris - In Gadgetzan: 51,27 # Tanaris- In Uldum, far south Tanaris: 36,80 # Zul'Farrak - In Ghazrilla's room by the gong. # Un'goro Crater - By Slithering Scar, above ground: 50,76 # Silithus - In Cenarion Hold: 43,87 # Silithus - Northwest in the Crystal Vale: 23,11 HEARTH TO ORGRIMMAR - Take Zeppelin to Undercity # Undercity - In the middle of Undercity, above ground: 66, 38 # Eastern Plaguelands - By Light's Hope Chapel: 81,60 # Eastern Plaguelands - At Crown Gaurd Tower in the south: 39,75 # Stratholme - North of the festival lane mailbox. Make your first left in the instance, go through the gate, turn right, and the Elder will be standing at the back. # Western Plaguelands - In the Northwest south of the Wheeping Cave: 65,47 # Western Plaguelands - Atop the Scholomance tower, outside the instance: 52,26 # Tirisfall Glades - Slightly south of the town of Brill: 61, 53 - Fly from Undercity to The Sepulcher # Silverpine Forest - By The Sepulcher: 44,51 - Fly back to Undercity and then to Hinterlands # Hinterlands - In the middle of Hinterlands by the Creeping Ruin: 49,48 - Fly to Tarren Mill and then Hammerfall. Run to Dun Morogh # Loch Modan - In Thelsamar: 33,46. # Dun Morogh - In Kharanos by the inn: 46,51 # Iron Forge - Mystic Ward - Run to Stormwind or take the deeprun tram ;) # Stormwind City - Park # Elwynn Forest - In Goldshire, behind blacksmith: 39, 63 # Westfall - Atop the Sentinel Hill tower: 56,47 # STV - Outside ZG zone-in: 53,18 # STV - Just off the docks in Boot Bay: 27,74 # Sunken Temple - Head left when you zone-in. Go up the set of stairs, killt he first set of dragon, and enter the main room with all the dragons. The Elder is in the Northeast corner. # Blasted Lands - Just North of the Dark Portal: 58, 51 # Burning Steppes - On Dreadmaul rock north of Morgan's Vigil: 82,46 # Burning Steppes - Flame Crest (that cave with the Libram guy): 64,24 # Searing Gorge - Southwest corner in Blackchar Cave: 21,79 # Blackrock Spire - After a few pulls into LBRS, the Elder will be across the first wooden bridge. # Blackrock Depths - In the middle of the Arena. Category:NPCs Category:Quest Givers